Never tell me that you love me
by saltygoods
Summary: COMPLETE Everyone is human. Buffy has just moved to New York. She goes to a club and meets a stranger. But what is he doing and more important what is his secret?
1. The Box Room

Title: Never say that you love me

Rating: R

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to joss!

Joss is my god!

Distribution: Please tell me if you wanna put this anywhere!(who would want to do this anyway...do you??)

Pairing:Spike/Buffy(well kinda youll understand when you read the other chapters)

Feedback:Yes please!!!!

Summary: Everyones human.Buffy has just moved to New York and goes to this new bar. There she meets a stranger but what is he doing?And more important what is he hiding? (Angst,sex )(The summary makes more sense after a few chapters)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter1:

The Box Room

Buffy was just unpacking her last box in her new apartment on 49 Street. She had moved here from Sunnydale California and was ready for a new life.Suddenly the phone rang.She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Buffy. It's me Cordelia."

"Oh hi."Cordelia was Buffys only friend here in New York and she was so beautiful , rich and popular.

"So have you got time to get something to eat or should I come over with food and help you unpack?"

Buffy had just noticed how hungry she was. She had been unpacking for hours and never even noticed.

"No I just finished so we can go out. Where do you wanna meet?"

"You now the little Café of Broadway?"

"No but I'm taking a cab so Ill find it."

"Ok Ill see you in 30 minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

Buffy went into her closet and took out some black pants and a light blue see-through top. She stepped outside and whistled for a cab. After about 15 minutes she arrived. She payed the man and even gave him a $3 tip.

The sun was shining and Buffy cursed that she never brought sunglasses. Next time she'd was already sitting at the table and she was grateful that she had spotted the Brunette or else she wouldn't have known where to go.

When Cordelia saw her saw her she gave her a big smile and waved for her to come and join.

"Hi Buffy."

"Hi Cordy how are you ?Hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Im fine and no silly you didn't keep me waiting."

Buffy looked at the Brunette. She had on a beige skirt with a slit that revealed just enough to make men droole..A black t-shirt was covering her torso and unlike Buffy she didn't forget her sunglasses.

Cordy had been living in New York for 2 years now so she always knew what was happening and who was with who.She even got into all the cool clubs as she was a real Beauty.

Buffy was happy that Corelia was her Friend because without her she would have been lost in the city.

They both ordered a plate of fries when the waiter came.

"So, why did you leave _Sunnyhell_?I mean Im not trying to be nosy but I just got a call from you three weeks ago asking me if you could stay at mine.So im kinda curious."

Buffy took a while to answer.She left Sunydale for lots of reasons but the most important one must have beenn because...

"too many heartbrakes."

"Oh.I get that.Im sorry Buffy.Do you want to talk about it?"

"Its just that everytime I find a guy he's either nice but then turns ...lets say not so nice,or he leaves town or he just uses me."

"Well youre here now so just forget about everything bad and meet some new people tonight.Im taking you to a club , okay?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun.Whats it called?"

"The Box Room."

"Okay lets just hope the name has nothing to do with the size."

They bothe laughed and eat their fries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

!Later that night !

The que outside was so long that people wher standing 2 blocks away from the main entrance.

Cordelia helped Buffy put on something because Buffy really didn't know what to wear.Sure she had been clubbing before but never in New York.

So here they both stood Blonde next to Brunette,Buffy in a dark purple dress that went just above the knees and was shoulder free and Cordelia in a red halterneck top with a black little skirt.

For a second Buffy thought they would have to que but Cordy took her by the arm and walked by the que to the front door.

The Doorman greeted her and looked at Buffy for a second.

Cordy gave him a 'shes with me' nod and they where let in the club.

Buffy was so excited that they where watched by all the people who were queing that she nearly turned red but after a few seconds she put her head up high and walked in confident as ever.

The club was dark and music was playing just at the perfect volume.Buffy scanned the crowd on the dancefloor and in the leather seats and saw that everybody was looking at Cordelia.Obviously she was very popular.

They sat down on a leather sofa in the back and ordered two drinks.Well Cordy ordered as Buffy had never really ordered an alcoholic drink.

"So how do you like it?" Cordy asked after the waiter had brought the drinks very quickly.

Buffy took a sip of her drink screwed up her face a little and said:"Oh its great except I don't even know what Im drinking."

"Oh it's only coke with a little rum.I don't wanna be drunk when im out as I really just have fun dancing and talking to people."

Bufy thought that was really wise of Cordy and put down her drink.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah why not."

They both got up and made their way to the dancefloor.

At first they danced together but Buffy got separated and found herself looking up to see a man infront of her.

His eyes where blue and his hair died blonde.He was wearing a white shirt with the top three buttons open and black trouseres.

He smirked as he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Hello luv." He said in a dark voice.

Oh he was english.But Buffy wasn't that easy and she just gave him a dirty look before turning her back at him.It was only her first night here and she didn't want to have anything going on with anybody just yet.

A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him again.

What the fuck.... "What is your damage?"

But he just sneered at her and leaned into her ear.

"I could fuck you right here on this floor and you would want it so badly".He whispered roughly.

Buffy just froze but before she could even react he turned and walked out of the club.

She was breathing heavily and jumped when Cordy put her hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

Ok she hadnt seen what had happened Buffy thought.

"Oh..I...Can we just go please?"

"Of course. Are you sure your alright?" Cordelia was really concerned because her eyes where fixated at Buffy.

"Im ok but Im really tired" she lied

"Ok, let me just get my purse and then we can go."

Buffy and Cordelia never spoke on the ride home and Bufy got out of the cab on her street.

She said good-bye and even offered to pay for the ride but Cordy said it was fine and drove off in the cab.

She opened the door and took the steps up to the 2nd Floor and opened her door.

She undressed and got into bed but she definetly wasn't sleeping tonight.The clock showed 2.37am.

But those words kept rushing through her mind and it was only after 5am that she finally dropped off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this was the first chapter.I need to know how it was as its my first fic ever!!!

Please R&R and make me happy (or sad) Ill take critisism(just not to well =) )

Thank you so much if you even took the time to read this!!!!!!!!


	2. Never say never

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss!

Joss is my god!

Distribution: Please tell me if you wanna put this anywhere!(who would want to anyway...do you??)

Pairing:Spike/Buffy(well kinda youll understand when you read the other chapters)

Feedback:Yes please!!!!

Summary: Everyone is human. Buffy has just moved to New York. She goes to a club and meets a stranger. But what is he doing and more important what is his secret?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2:

Never say never

Buffy awoke the next day and groaned. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Obviously it wasn't the alcohol since she only had one sip last night but rather the words that the Stranger had said to her.

They where still swimming in her head.

"_I could fuck you right here on this floor and you would want it so badly"_

Oh she needed some aspirin and a black coffee to go with it.

She got out of bed and got in the shower. Ten minutes later she came out with a towel around her waist and one to hold her wet hair up.

Suddenly she heard a noise from the living room. Buffy picked up a bat from the corner.

"Thank god I kept this after I stopped playing baseball." ,she said to herself.

She slowly opened the door and got ready to hit whoever was out there. She lifted the bat with her right hand and opened the door quickly with the other.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"She screamed.

Cordelia jumped in fright and dropped the brown paper bag.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" Cordelia shouted.

"Me give you a heart attack. What are you doing in my apartment and how did you get in?" Buffy answered back.

Although she was shouting she was relieved that it wasn't a robber or even worse the Stranger." He couldn't have come in here anyway." She thought.

"Well I just wanted to cheer you up after last night. Did you forget that you gave me keys?"

"Oh yeah.I'm sorry Cordy I'm just kinda....."

"Twitchy."

"Yeah",she sighed,"well... something did happen yesterday. At the club."

"What Buffy? Tell me."

Buffy waited a few seconds. She didn't want to upset Cordy and bring up the Stranger...ever again. It was best if she just forgot about him.

"I didn't really feel too comfortable there."

Cordy smiled." You could've just said so we would have left earlier."

Cordy gave Buffy a big hug and she was so grateful for it.

"Well you know I didn't want to sound too weird.I'm sorry."

"You know what? We have to go shopping."

Buffy would do anything else just to forget about the sexy Stranger. Did she just say sexy? No just...he's just... whatever.Im not thinking about him!Shopping.Shopping.Shopping.

"Buffy?"

"Uhhm?Oh yeah!Shopping."

"Well then lets go burn those credit cars!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five hours and 12 shopping bags later Buffy was walking alone to her said good-bye when they got near to her street. Buffy walked faster because she really didn't fell safe around here. Suddenly she stopped.

She stood in front of a big building. Being curious she walked into the building and walked up to the information desk.

"Uhmm Hi.I just wanted to ask what is done here?"

The lady at the desk looked up at Buffy and smiled." Well hello. This is a billboard animation company."

"Oh wow. I've always wanted to do something like that."

"Well we are just looking for some new employees. If you would like to come to an interview then there's one tomorrow."

Buffy couldn't believe it." Yes that's great Ill be here. What time is it?"

"2pm"

"Good.I'll guess ill see you tomorrow. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome Miss...."

"Summers. Buffy Summers."

"Summers."

Buffy walked out of the building and walked home. This was a great day and maybe he would even have a job by tomorrow.

"But what am I going to wear?"at the thought Buffy walked even quicker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was getting ready for bed. She had picked out a suit for tomorrow and some matching shoes.

As she slipped into bed she fell asleep quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the building a man was leaning against a tree. He had blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He had stood there most of the day. He was watching her and maybe it was time for him to let her know. Soon.

"_Soon."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That was Chapter 2!!!

I know there's no Spike/Buffy but next time there will be. Hope you like it.

Please let me know if you like it or if its shit!

It will get better though!!!!

Anyway until next time

Talisha XxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Unknown

Titel:Never tell me that you love me

Rating:R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss!

Joss is my god!

Distribution: Please tell me if you wanna put this anywhere!(who would want to anyway...do you??)

Pairing: Spike/Buffy (well kinda you'll understand when you read the other chapters)

Feedback: Yes please!!!!

Summary: Everyone is human. Buffy has just moved to New York. She goes to a club and meets a stranger. But what is he doing and more important what is his secret?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3:

Unknown

Beep....Beep....Beep

"What the hell is that?" Buffy thought to herself.

"It's nothing luv.Just relax."

"How can he read my mind?" she thought again.

"I can do anything...Anyone. Even you...."

Buffy woke panting and sweating.

"Jesus"

The alarm clock was still beeping so Buffy turned it off.

It was 12pm.

"Damn.So tired."

It was Buffy's second day at work.That's right work. She got the job and Buffy had a funny feeling that it was thanks to the secretary.

She got out of bed and put on some jeans and a lime green spaghetti top. Buffy was told by the boss yesterday that you didn't have to wear a suit so she decided not to.

She picked up a coffee on the way to work which was literally 10 minutes away.

Buffy arrived at the big building and smiled at the secretary.

"Hi Joan."

"Hi Buffy."

Buffy didn't bother taking the elevator as her department was on the first floor.

As she walked up the last step she bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry ma'm"

"That's Ok.It was my mistake anyway."

Buffy looked at who she bumped into.

It was a man dressed in a suit. His eyes where brown and hidden behind old fashioned glasses, his hair curled and black.

He wasn't bad looking but she wasn't even interested to have some fling with somebody she worked with.

"You're new here aren't you?" He said

"Yeah.I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"William Marsters.It's nice meeting you."

"You too. Well I've got to....do work."

"Well see you soon."

"Bye." Buffy said before she walked away.

Buffy didn't see William's smirk.

"Soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy finished early and just went home because Cordy didn't have time to do anything and Buffy couldn't be bothered to go out by herself.

She was sitting on her couch when a letter got pushed underneath her door.

She got up from the sofa and picked it up. Opening it slowly she read the content.

_I felt your body twitch when I spoke.Meet me at the club._

Buffy dropped the letter.Quikly she ran to the door and looked down the staircase,but he was long gone. She was shaking and tears were dwelling in her eyes. How dare he do this to her. She hadn't thought about him for 2 days. Well actually she had but that wasn't the point.

The Blonde wiped her tears away.She wasn't going to cry because of him.She stepped back into her apartment.

"Asshole" she said to herself before picking up the letter and ripping it up. She threw it in the bin and sat back down on the sofa.

Sitting there she tried to think about anything else but he was burned in her memory.

Maybe she should go meet him and tell him to stop harassing her.

No. Bad idea.

Where would he want to meet her? At the club probably. There would be lots of people there, right?

"I mean I could take some pepper spray with me."she thought.

"Oh my head"She was so confused.

But she knew she had to set things straight and tell him just to back off.

"Alright." Buffy got up and went to her closet.

What was she going to wear?She had to be saying:"Im here to do business" or "I can run in this if you're a psycho."

After about ten minutes she finally picked out a black knee length skirt and a pink satin lace top.She decided to wear black high heels which she could run with.

Putting her Pepper spray in her pink bag she stepped out of the door.

Thoughts where rushing through her head as she walked to the club.

"Am I really doing the right thing?" She stopped walking. She had arrived at The Box Room. Buffy thought about it, decided she had to and walked up to the door. The doorman nodded at her and opened the door.

She took one big breath and walked in.

"Here we go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy scanned the crowd and decided to get herself a drink before her heart would fall out of her chest.

She ordered the same drink that Cody did three nights before and sipped at it.

She couldn't see him anywhere so she decided that she should go to the toilet before he arrived.

The toilet was in the back with the telephone boxes. It was quiet dark and Buffy headed straight for the door. Before she reached it a hand shot out from the dark and pulled at her.

She was facing him now again. At first she was shocked but the blue eyes comforted her.

"Let me go."She hissed at him.

"Make me."He said coolly.

"I only came here to tell you to stop this."

"Of course you did." he said obviously not believing her. "I didn't know you where so desperate, luv."He said to her looking deeply in her eyes.

Buffy was speechless. Before she could even think she felt his hand sliding up her thigh.

A slight moan escaped her lips.

What was she doing? She didn't even know his name.

They were in the shadows so nobody could see them. They could get caught though and that made it even more exciting.

His hand lifted up her skirt but then stopped.

"Do we always walk around without underwear or is this just for me?"

Ohmigod.She had forgotten to put on her underwear and she wasn't sure if she had done it because she wanted to or because she just forgot.

It didn't matter now. She just blushed.

His hand continued its path and massaged her clit.

She grabbed his hair and leaned into him, wanting more.

He stopped again and removed his hand.

Buffy was a little disapointed.But when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club she was frightened.

"What are you doing?" she asked him but not loud enough for anybody else to hear.

"If you really want to get it on in the club that's fine but I wanna fuck you somewhere else." His voice was just a cold whisper and this turned Buffy on even more.

"Well I have an apartment around the corner." she tried to sound sexy but she was still unsure around him.

"Fine."He said before whistling for a cab.

They both got in and Buffy gave the driver the address.

Inside he put his hand up her skirt again and Buffy was sure the driver noticed.

He caressed her and Buffy bit her lip to stop herself moaning.

At her street the cab stopped and he payed the driver, giving him a £20 bill although it was far less than that.

They got in the elevator and he roughly kissed her. His hand rubbing her breast. She just moaned and opened her mouth so he could put his tongue inside her.

The elevator beeped and they stumbled out of it.

Buffy had to stop kissing him to open the door and when they finally got in she pulled him to her bedroom.

He quickly took of her skirt and started licking her breasts. She unbuttoned his trousers and ripped open his shirt.

His body was so tight and his abs where showing.

He took off his trousers and Buffy couldn't believe how big he was.

"Spread your legs." he commanded

Buffy was a little shocked but did as he said.

"God what am I doing?" she thought to herself but then without warning he plunged into her.

Buffy screamed and he enjoyed her pain.

He moved in and out of her in a quick rhythm and Buffy was panting heavily.

This felt so good but was so wrong.

His hand touched every inch of her body and Buffy moaned every time he reached her breasts.

Then he sped up his paste and Buffy could feel her body twitch.

"You're so tight. Am I your first good fuck?

Buffy didn't reply. She was too lost in her own world.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"Ye....Yes you're so good.Dont stop."

He sped up even more and Buffy was about to come.

When she did she screamed and he joined her.

Both collapsed but it wasn't long until he got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I thought.....you know we could just sleep. I mean it's late."

"Look luv I'm only here for the fuck.Now that's done I'm out of here."

Buffy was shocked. Was that all she was good for? She had enough of this.

"Fine! Fuck off! I never want to see you again! Now get out!!!"

"Oh I'll get out , but just one more thing." He pulled her up to him so that she was facing him. Their noses nearly touching. One hand held hers and the other rubbed her clit while he spoke in her ear.

"You'll be back and do you want to know why? Because whores always come back to their best clients."

With that he let her go and walked out of the apartment.

Buffy just collapsed on the floor and started crying.

She didn't even know his name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's Chapter 3!!!!!

Please review or else I won't continue.Ok maybe I will but really I need to know what to do better and if the story's good.

Thanks for reading!!!

Talisha XxXxXxXxXxX


	4. You belong to me

Title: Never tell me that you love me

Rating:R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss!

Joss is my god!

Distribution: Please tell me if you wanna put this anywhere!(who would want to anyway...do you??)

Pairing: Spike/Buffy (well kinda you'll understand when you read the other chapters)

Feedback: Yes please!!!!

Summary: Everyone is human. Buffy has just moved to New York. She goes to a club and meets a stranger. But what is he doing and more important what is his secret?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4:

You belong to me

Buffy awoke with red puffy eyes. She had been crying all night and only fell asleep at about 6am.

She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted at the sight. She stepped into the shower and washed herself. She felt dirty and started rubbing at her skin. She used her fingernails and soon started to bleed.

Buffy just sank to the floor crying. What had she done?

Last night.....was so good. There was no doubt there. She had gotten the best fuck of her life last night from a stranger whose name she didn't even know.

She decided to call her boss and tell him that she didn't feel too well.

He understood and told her to stay home as long as she wanted.

For a moment Buffy thought about calling Cordelia but she decided against it because she really didn't want to see anybody at the moment and Cordy was sure to insist to come over.

Buffy sat down on her sofa and turned on the television. But the pictures just blurred and she turned it back off .She got up and put her shoes on. She stepped out of her apartment and walked out in the busy road.

The Blonde walked to the club and hoped that somebody would let her in.

A cleaner let her in after she banged on the door repeatedly. He brought her to the back and there she saw a fat man sitting in a chair counting money.

"I don't need anymore waiters so you can just piss off."

"Uh.. No I just wanted to ask you a few questions that's all."

The man finally looked at her and smiled.

"For you anything sweet cakes."

Buffy was totally grossed out. Was he checking her out?Ewww.. Anyway.

"I'm looking for a peroxide blonde man who comes here quite often."

"Oh.You're looking for Spike."

Spike. So that's his name.

"Would you know where he lives?"

"Well I'm not supposed to tell anybody but I think he'll thank me if you appear on his doorstep." The man laughed.

Buffy just smiled."Yeah.I guess he would."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was walking towards a big building. The man had given her the address of Spike's apartment.

"Oooh.How nice." she thought.

She looked at the piece of paper and read it again.

"27 Street The Division apartment 36."

Buffy walked into the building and took the elevator up to the 6 Floor.

She walked through the corridor checking the numbers on the doors. It looked like a hotel corridor.

32....

34......

36

Buffy's heart was racing as she stood in front of the door.

She stood there 5 minutes before she knocked the door. When she did the door opened and Buffy had to use all of her strength not to run away.

It wasn't Spike. It was William. William Marsters.A guy who she worked with.

"Oh hello, Buffy."

"H..Hel...Hello William."

"What brings you here?"

"Oh I must have the wrong apartment." Buffy knew though that this was it.

"You're not the first person who's looking for somebody else. I just moved here a month ago and the previous tenant had a lot of friends who didn't know he moved."

Buffy didn't know what to say. She was so close to finding Spike and now this.

"You weren't at work today."

"Do you look out for me?" Buffy said and smiled.

William blushed." I...ahhh...well yes."

"That's nice of you. Thanks"

Buffy gave him the biggest smile.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh no thanks.Ive got to meet my friend Cordelia." she lied.

"Ok then ill see you tomorrow?"

Buffy clearly saw the hurt in his eyes."Sure.I'll look out for you."

"Alright.'till tomorrow."

"Bye."

William stepped back into his apartment and closed the door.

Buffy left the building but never saw Spike looking at her from the window on the 6 floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy went into the supermarket just around the corner from her apartment and picked up a basket.

She wandered through the aisles picking up her groceries. When she reached the checkout she payed for her things and packed them into a brown paper bag.

Bag in her arm she walked home. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

She put the key into her door and opened it.

Suddenly she got pulled into her apartment and the door behind her got shut. She dropped the bag and the contents flew across the floor.

It was Spike.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she screamed at him.

Spike didn't answer. He just pushed her against the wall and whispered into her ear.

"I came here to see my whore.You know I'd be back to see your pretty little face but what I really want to know is:Are you wearing underwear today?"

Before Buffy could push him away he reached underneath her skirt.

"Well you are but not for long."

With that he ripped of her underwear.He pushed two fingers into her and she cried out.

"Please.....Spike...."

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

Buffy didn't answer.

Spike pushed three fingers into her and she cried out again. This time even louder.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!?"he was shouting now.

"I fucked one of your friends to get your name." Buffy said giving him an evil smile.

"That's funny because I thought you asked the manager at the club today."

Buffy was shocked. How the hell did he know that?

"Where you spying on me?!!"

"Well you where the one looking for me and so I decided to come to you and give you what you want." He smirked.

"You fucking bastard."She hit him across the face.

Instead of hitting her back he unzipped his pants and pushed himself inside of her.

Buffy screamed out and tried to push him away.

But he held her arms with one of his hands and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

She moaned.

"Spi...Spike!"

He stopped kissing her.

He sped up, pushing into her quicker and quicker until he finally came.

Her screams indicated that she also came and he let go of her arms. After pulling out of her he put back on his clothes.

Buffy was leaning against the wall still panting from her orgasm.

Spike lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke up in the air.

"Don't smoke in my apartment."

"After I just gave you a great fuck I'll do as I please."

"It wasn't that great." Buffy said looking him straight in the eyes.

"That's why you screamed my name is it?"

Buffy just pulled her skirt back down and gave Spike a dirty look.

"Just get out."

"No. I like it here."

"Well I don't like you being here."

"But when I'm screwing you silly you don't care where we are."

Buffy didn't know what to say.

Spike opened the door.

"Come to the club tonight."

"What if I don't want to?" Buffy asked.

Spike came close to her and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you liked doing it in public?"

With that he left her standing in the apartment and shut the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy finally went to the club after 1 hour of looking for clothes to wear.

She still wasn't sure why she was going to meet Spike but now she didn't care.

She did put on some perfume and her new short beige skirt.She had on a see-through top without a bra.

She checked herself in the mirror.

"Oh Buffy.Get down with your bad self."

She walked quikly to the club.Walking by the que made her fell so special and she remembered how shy she was when she first came to this club.

The music was banging and she looked around the club.

Spike was standing at the bar.Buffy quickly went to the dance-floor and pulled a guy close to her.She danced against him making him aroused.She felt Spikes eyes burn in her back so she took the boy's hands and put them on her breasts.He was shocked but didn't take them away from her.

But then he did and Buffy turned around to see why.Spike punched the guy.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into an alley.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"What I cant dance with somebody?"

"You where not dancing.You rubbed yourself up against him.Youre mine and that means you don't fuck around withother guys.Is that understood?"

"Do you want me to rub against you and make you horny?"she said with a seductive tone.

She walked up to him and slid her hand down to his groin.

He moaned.

"Well you've got to wait in line because I do what I wanna do and that means I do whoever I wanna do."She stopped touching him and walked away.

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

He rubbed her breast.

She moaned loudly.

"No!You only get fucked by me and if I ever see you with another man again Ill kill him and you."

He hit her across the face and walked away.

"I'll fuck you soon."

She touched the place where he hit her and winced.

This was not over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wohoooo chapter 4!

Well?

Tanx for reading it!

Talisha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. New Beginnings

Title: Never tell me that you love me

Rating:R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss!

Joss is my god!

Distribution: Please tell me if you wanna put this anywhere!(who would want to anyway...do you??)

Pairing: Spike/Buffy (well kinda you'll understand when you read the other chapters)

Feedback: Yes please!!!!

Summary: Everyone is human. Buffy has just moved to New York. She goes to a club and meets a stranger. But what is he doing and more important what is his secret?

WARNING: This chapter deals with rape.Dont read if you can't handle.

Thanks! xxx

THANK YOU so much for all of your e-mails and comments.

I LOVE you all.

So far the comments have been on the good side so tanx.

Doesn't it say "angst" in the criteria?

Next time I will warn readers but I thought it was clear that this wasn't lovely dovely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5:

New Beginnings

"How dare he hit me!" Buffy thought again when she got home.

She was really frustrated. She wasn't Spike's property or his "fuck me when you want to"

whore!

Buffy was going to have to tell him that it was over. She would make sure she wouldn't be seduced by him again. But to do that she would have to not see him for at least 2 days.

"Deal." she told herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Buffy felt so relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. Getting ready for work she put on some jeans and a black blouse.

10 minutes later she arrived at work. She sat down at her desk. It had lots of photos of her old friends and family on it. Buffy picked up a photo of her and her family and friends.

Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya and of course her mum and her sister Dawn. She missed them.

As Buffy was lost in the picture somebody touched her shoulder.

She jumped.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh hi William. It's ok.I was just daydreaming."

"I do that sometimes." he answered in a whisper.

"So. You wanted to ask me something?"

"Well.....yes....I was just wandering if you would like to go out sometime.

Buffy was shoked.She would never have suspected that from him. He seemed so shy and insecure and Buffy knew how hard it was to ask somebody out.

"Sure". "Why not?" she thought. It would take her mind off things.

"Well not really go out but rather go to my apartment and have dinner?"

"That sounds nice."

"Do you have any preferred food?"

"No not really. Just no fish-please."

"I never liked fish myself."

They both laughed.

"So tonight at seven?" he asked.

"Seven sounds great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy really didn't know what to wear for tonight.

William was working with her and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

But on the other side she couldn't turn up in a sweatshirt.

She decided to put on a red dress with a black scalf around her waist.

Buffy took a cab down to Williams's apartment and took the lift to the 6 floor.

She knocked on his door, number 36, and was surprised to see him wearing a black shirt and classy jeans. His shoes were polished to perfection.

"Its ok.Most people are shocked to see me in other clothes than a suit." He said

"Well yes but I like it." she smiled.

"Thanks." he blushed and let her in.

His apartment was huge and so stylish. It had leather sofas and it reminded her of The Box Room. The table was dressed for two and it looked so wonderful.

William pulled out the chair for Buffy and she sat down thanking him.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." he said.Then he walked into the kitchen.

"What did you cook me?" Buffy said seductively.

"It's a surprise." he answered popping his head through the door.

He came out with two plates full of spaghetti with a cream sauce, topped off with herbs.

They both eat and Buffy praised him at least 4 times before he told her to stop but obviously liking it.

"Oh my god. I'm full but that was so delicious."

"Thanks. I aim to please."

She got up her seat and reached for the plates but he stopped her and took the plates to the kitchen.

"Are you ready for ice cream?"

"There's more?"

"I couldn't let you starve."

"Alright Mr.Marsters let me have the dessert"

"Anything for you Mrs Summers." and with that he came out with one big ice-cream.

He took the spoon and directed it towards Buffy's mouth.

She tasted it and licked her lips.

"I think this is even better than the main course."

"It's a family tradition passed along."

"Well when I see your family I'll thank them."

Buffy saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry did I say somet..." she stopped and understood.

"My mother died at my birth and my father left me and my brother all alone. He died 2 years ago of a brain tumour."

"I am so sorry..."

"You didn't know. It's fine.-So why did you move here?"

"Well I just couldn't live in Sunnydale anymore. Too much heartbreak."

"I understand. That's why I moved her after my family died."

Buffy stood up and walked towards William. Maybe they could heal each other by being there for each other. She took his head in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

He returned the gesture by pulling her on to him. He reached up her back and opened her bra.

But Buffy stopped him.

"This is going to fast."

"I'm sorry Buffy."

"I should go."

"Alright.I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." and with that she stepped out of his apartment.

She got into a cab and drove to her apartment.

As she walked up to her apartment she heard the television on.

"That's strange. I never turned it on."

She stepped into her apartment and saw him sitting on her sofa.

"We have to talk."

"If you wanted to try something new you could just do it. If talking dirty is your new itch Ill scratch it."

"No I don't want to...., Buffy sighed, look we've only had sex twice.

"We might have only had sex twice but I've made you come so much more." He smirked.

"You disgust me."

"And that's why you keep letting me fuck you?" he said confidently.

"No. I mean I don't...."

He stood up and pushed her on the sofa. He removed her underwear.

"No please Spike don't." but it was too late he already was inside her.

Buffy had tears in her eyes and screamed. She couldn't describe the pain it was that excruciating.

He didn't stop and Buffy just tried to block out everything around her.

When he had finished he put back on his trousers. He lit up a cigarette.

"This is your last warning. If you see him one more time and try to get it on I will kill you. Trust me." and with that he blew the smoke in her face.

He slammed the door and left Buffy on the sofa bruised and broken.

She pulled herself up because her legs where hurting too much.

She reached for the phone and pressed 1.

Thank god she remembered to put Cordy on speed dial because she collapsed after whispering "Help me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5!!!!

So? Please R&R.Is my first fanfic......good (=0) )

or bad( =0( ) or maybe something else?

Thanx for reading

Talisha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	6. True Identity

First of all I want to thank everybody who reviewed again.You keep me going.

Thank you all! xxx

Note: My chapters are all quite short. Sorry but it's my first ever fanfic!

Title: Never tell me that you love me

Rating:R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss!

Joss is my god!

Distribution: Please tell me if you wanna put this anywhere!(who would want to anyway...do you??)

Pairing: Spike/Buffy (well kinda you'll understand when you read the other chapters)

Feedback: Yes please!!!!

Summary: Everyone is human. Buffy has just moved to New York. She goes to a club and meets a stranger. But what is he doing and more important what is his secret?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6:

True identity

"Buffy. Buffy."

Buffy was on the floor, her eyes closed.

"Uhmmm?"The Blonde replied.

Cordelia supported Buffy's back.

"Cordelia? Thank god it's you."

"Buffy what happened?"Cordy had obviously been crying as her face was still wet.

Buffy thought about the question for a second. A lot happened in the last few days. It was time to let Cordy know about them.

Her underwear was on the floor and she remembered what had happened. She fought back tears then sniffed and took a deep breath.

"I lied to you. I'm so sorry Cordy.I should have told you but it was so good and..."

"Buffy. Just start from the beginning."

Buffy swallowed." I met a guy when we first went to the club. The next time we met we went back to my place and....,"Buffy stopped and hung her head," well after that he left straight away and came back the next day. He told me to meet him at the club and I wanted to finish it, I really I did, but I let him in again." Buffy sobbed but then continued." That night he hit me and then tonight he...."She stopped.

"What Buffy? What did he do to you? Please let me hel..."

"He raped me! The fucking bastard raped me!"

Buffy put her hand in front of her mouth and froze. Tears dropped onto the floor.

"Oh god Buffy I'm so sorry."

Cordelia hugged Buffy and they both cried.

"We have to tell the police."

"No!" Buffy let go.

"We have to. He can't get away with this!"

"Look Cordy you take care of your business and Ill take care of mine."

Buffy gasped.

"I'm so sorry Cordelia."

"It's fine. Look I'll go. I think you can deal with this by yourself. Just don't do anything stupid. Stay here and I'll check on you tomorrow."

Buffy just nodded and cuddled up to the couch.

"Don't let anybody in except for me. I'll give you the password."

"What is the password." she asked, happy that Cordy cared about her so much.

"Slayer."Cordy answered smiling.

Buffy smiled. She remembered when Cordy and her played superheros.Buffy was always the so-called Slayer and Cordy didn't mind playing the helpless girl.

Cordelia closed the door behind her and Buffy was alone-again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tried everything. Watching television, reading, sleeping. But nothing made her forget Spike.

"Why do that to me?" she asked and stopped herself from crying again. She wasn't going to cry anymore.

She had showered and put on a sweater and jogging bottoms.

Buffy looked around her apartment. Everything reminded her of him.

"I can't stay here." She said aloud and walked out of her apartment.

She knew exactly where to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was raining when Buffy walked the streets and she was completely soaked when she got to his apartment.

She needed someone to just hold her and she knew that William was the right person.

Knocking on the door it took a while until William opened the door.

"Buffy."

"Hi.I just wanted to come over."

"Come in. You're soaked. Let me get you some clothes."

"Thanks." she entered and felt the warmth of the apartment.

William came out of his bedroom with a shirt and some boxers in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I've nothing else."

"It's perfect." Buffy smiled.

"You can change in the bathroom."

"Alright be back in a sec."She walked towards the bathroom and started taking off her clothes.

When she put them on she checked herself in the big mirror. She fixed her hair and came back out to find William on the sofa watching the TV.

He turned it off when he noticed her.

"So are you hungry?"

"No although I would love to have some of your food but I'm on a diet."

"Why? I think you're already beautiful."

Buffy blushed.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

She leaned into him and they kissed.

"I've missed you so much." he said.

"Me too."

"I didn't mean to rush you last time I'm sor..."

"I want you William."

"I thought I told you never to do this Bitch"a hard english voice said and before Buffy could react he hit her so hard that she slid across the floor and against the wall.

She couldn't move. Everything hurt and she was sure she broke one of her ribs.

"I'm going to kill you, you little whore."

"William?" Buffy knew it wasn't him but she hoped he would prove her wrong.

"No. Spike."

He jumped at her and grabbed by the throath.He pushed her against the wall and Buffy was choking.

"Why Spike?"

"Because whores always get what they deserve!" he shouted.

"So do psychos."Cordelia said after pointing the gun at Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6!!!!!!!

How was it? Be honest (but not to honest. =0) )

Please R&R!

Thanx for reading.

love you all

Talisha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	7. Who are you?

Thanxs for all your reviews!

**Thank you: cutiepie,kitten,cynthia,bitemee,goldengirl736,spikezbaybeegurl,Susan Pero(Spikecandie),Kimber(kimmac5)**

**NOTE:This story is not lovly dovely and will or will end happy!!!!**

Title: Never tell me that you love me

Rating:R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss!

Joss is my god!

Distribution: Please tell me if you wanna put this anywhere!(who would want to anyway...do you??)

Pairing: Spike/Buffy (well kinda you'll understand when you read the other chapters)

Feedback: Yes please!!!! 

Summary: Everyone is human. Buffy has just moved to New York. She goes to a club and meets a stranger. But what is he doing and more important what is his secret?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before you read this please read the above!

Chapter 7:

Who are you?

Cordelia stood in the door pointing her gun at Spike.

"Now I only have one question:Will you be able to shoot me before I snap her neck?"

He nodded towards Buffy.

Buffy's sight was beginning to black out. But with her last strength she kicked spike hard between the legs.

He screamed and let her go. Buffy quickly got to her feet and ran towards Cordelia.

She was still pointing her gun directly at Spike and was ready to shoot.

Spike chuckled.

"You can run but you can't hide pet."

"Shut up and raise your hands."Cordelia ordered.

"Did she tell you all the things we did?" he asked a sneer on his face.

"I know you raped her you sick fuck!"

"Oh yes. But she wanted it so badly."

Cordelia shot and Spike fell to the ground.

"Bastard.Dont you ever talk about my friend like that."

"Is he....?"Buffy asked Cordelia

"He's not dead. I used a tranquilizer gun. Now help me tie him up while he's still unconscious."

Both women took him under the shoulders and brought him to the bedroom. There they lay him on the bed and tied him to the bedpost.

Buffy stayed with Spike in the room. She just stared at him and waited.

Cordelia went out and got some coffee to keep them awake.

Suddenly he woke up.

"Buffy? Why am I tied to a bedpost?"

"Don't act stupid. I know you turn psycho whenever you need something you can't have!"

He just stared at her.

"Look we've got to talk but first you have to untie me.Im no threat. It's me William."

"We talk but you stay tied up."

"Fine.I'll start from the beginning. My brother James died 2 years ago of a brain tumour think his body died but his soul.....I think he's inside me and when he takes control of me I black out."

"So what! You want me to believe your cock and bull story and just untie you so you can go and rap me again!"

Buffy had tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh god Buffy. I'm so sorr...."

"Don't! I'm over it." Buffy really wasn't but he didn't have to know." When did you find out that he was in you?"

"Well at first I thought I was going crazy but then I realised I had flashbacks and I saw what he had done. I never saw you though."

"Maybe he was so transfixed with me and kept the flashbacks out of your mind."

"That could be."

"Why does he call himself Spike?"

"That's because he slept around when he was younger and so the girls started calling him that because his...."William stopped.

"I know I....."She trailed off ashamed that she just told him that she had sex with his brother.

"He doesn't look like you and he's English."

"He was born in England and lived there before he died. I came to this country and learnt to speak with an English accent. I don't know why he looks different though?"

"He takes over your body so he might change your appearance."

"Suppose so."

Then there was silence.

The door opened and Cordelia stepped in.

"Hi Buffy."

"Hi."

"How is he?"

"He's ok.I think we can untie him now."

"No." William said." I don't want to endanger anybody."

"Alright.So what do we do?"Cordelia asked.

"Take him to the police. They could take care of him right?" Buffy answered.

"That sounds good."Wiliam said real concern in his eyes." shoot me."

"What?!" Both girls asked together.

"With the tranquilizer gun."

"Ohh..Alright.Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

William nodded.

Buffy picked up the gun and shot.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later:

Psychiatric hospital

"He's cured and will be released today."

"That's why I'm here. I've come to pick him up." Buffy said to the doctor.

They reached the room.

William was on the bed playing with his thumbs. He had on a white top and trousers.

"Buffy!" He jumped up and hugged her.

"Hi William." She smiled.

They left the hospital and made their way to the high street.

William had changed his clothes and now wore a light blue shirt and jeans.

"Let's go back to my place."

But William stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"I've got to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"I love you."

Buffy kissed him lightly.

"I love you too."

"And that's why I've got to leave."

"What? No! You can't. I love you William didn't you just hear me? I LOVE YOU!"

"I have to. I can't stay here and look at you knowing what I've done to you."

"That wasn't you it was him."

"I'm going back to England today."

Buffy was crying.

"How can you tell me you love me and then go?"

"It's because I love you that I'm leaving."

"You don't love me William."

"There's nothing you can do. I will always love.I'll be in your heart forever."

Buffy kissed him again and they held each other for a long while.

Then he got into a cab and drove off.

Buffy just stood there.

"I love you." she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airport Heathrow:

He walked out of arrivals and got into a queue.

He reached for the cab the same time another woman did.

"Oh I'm sorry you take the cab."

"No, no.Please you should take it.

"Let's share it."

"Alright."He said.

The woman got into the cab and smiled.

"So-what's your name?"

"Spike."

And the cab drove off.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was it.

Im done with this story.

Please don't be mad but it had to end this way.

I myself prefere a good ending but it didn't seem right.

I might write a happy ending but you need to tell me if you want one.


End file.
